So Small
by Most Psychotic breakdown ever
Summary: Mina's parents get into a fight; and she runs away for a little while. During her 'runaway love' she bumps into an old friend. Songfic.


**Okay. SO, Read my profile for info on why I haven't been updating. I'm sorry for everything.**

**HERE'S a SonMina story for starters. XP**

- - -

She hated her life. Running away from her parents. They just divorced, and she wasn't happy about it. Right now, everything else is all so small and dark, and nothing seems to be happy and joyful - it seems dark and dangerous.

_What you got if you ain't got love  
The kind that you just want to give away  
It's ok to open up  
Go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
You wanna shut the world out and just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith_

The parents have been fighting all week. She wasn't sure if they divorced, actually, but she knew it was going to happen soon, because she saw them fight. For real. Like punching, scratching, and as soon as she saw her mom pull out a knife, she ran away, too scared to see her dad die.

_Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands  
And when you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else seem  
So small_

They were fighting because they were fighting about either Mina should quit her singing job or not. Her mom said she should stay with it. Music is in Mina's heart. But her dad _had _to disagree. Her dad thinks that being a singer is too much hard work for her. But Mina loves music and singing, so she kept it, and that's what made them fight more.

_It's so easy to get lost inside  
A problem that seems so big at the time  
It's like a river that's so wide it swallows you whole  
While you're sitting around thinking about what you can't change  
And worrying about all the wrong things  
Time's flying by, moving so fast  
You better make it count cause you can't get it back _

She kept on running and running. She never stopped. Until she ran into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going..." Mina apologized, getting herself up and reached out her hand to help the person up, but she soon withdrew it when she saw what she was dealing with. A friend. A long time - no see, friend.

The famous and speedy hedgehog, Sonic. She gasped, new tears growing in her green eyes.

"S-Sonic? Is that you?" She asked, whimpering. The blue hedgehog shot his eyes open wide. He looked up and saw his old friend, Mina Mongoose.

"Mina!" She smiled; it was him. She was so glad to see him, an old friend after all these years.

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands_

"Sonic...It's so good to see you, finally!" Sonic showed his trademark grin and replied,

"Same here! But..are you crying?" Mina got back into her sad position again.

"Yeah. Shocking, isn't it? You didn't expect to see me like this unless I'm happy crying. As if I won a grammy award or something. But not this time," Mina told him, new tears coming again. This saddened Sonic. He didn't want anyone sad like this.

"Well, what's wrong? What happened?"

Mina sighed. "My mom and dad got into a fight. A huge one, too." Sonic was shocked by this. Mina's parents never gotten in a fight before.

"What was it about?"

"I..don't want to talk about it..."

_Oh, and when you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else seem  
So small, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _

"Are you sure? Maybe I can help."

"Maybe another time, I just..don't feel like it right now."

"Okay...But hey, at least I'm here, right?" Mina smiled. He was right. Leaving on a music tour for 4 years is a long time.

"Yeah. So, find any girls that impress you?"

"Well..."

"Let me guess, the girl that always wanted you. Sally?"

Sonic nodded.

"I thought so."

"But we broke up two years ago. Didn't work out for me. Sally was moving a little bit too fast." Mina laughed.

"Yeah, I bet. She didn't do anything bad to you though, right?"

"Oh, no. We're still friends. Even though Sally wants me even more when things have changed the past years."

"Changed. You're telling me. You've gotten...taller."

Sonic crossed his arms.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Okay, fine. More handsome too, happy now?"

"Yes." Mina laughed.

"Oh! How is Tails doing?"

"Oh, he's still the same genius fox you will ever meet. He's gotten taller, and I think his IQ has gotten bigger, too. There are still some words I can't even pronounce and understand." Mina giggled.

"Still the same, though, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Have you made some new friends?"

"A couple, yeah. I think you might remember one of them. But, I don't know." Mina grinned.

"Oh, let me guess..."

"No.."

"You didn't even hear what I was going to say!"

"...Oh, fine."

"Knuckles?"

"...Well, that's one of them. But I'm talking about a girl." Mina gasped.

"Amy?"

"Yeah, there you go."

"Oh my goodness! How is she? I haven't heard from her in the longest time!"

"Yeah, she's doing good."

"That's cool. But my real question is - How are _you _doing?"

"Well, nothing really big happened. Same ol' Eggman's still here - still trying to get me."

"Oh my god. Is he like, how old...70?" Sonic burst out laughing at Mina's guess of Eggman's age.

"No, I don't think so. He must be like 50 or something."

"Oh..."

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand_

"Hey, do you wanna go to the park? It's a beautiful night, and you can see an awesome view of the stars there." Mina smiled warmly.

"Sure!" They made their way to the park, of course, Sonic ran. Mina, she jogged. The park wasn't that far away, actaully. Just a few minutes away. They finally got there. She gasped at the sighting of the park. It was glowing. The moon and stars made it glow beautifully. The trees, flowers, and everything else related to nature seemed like there was a light mist floating around them.

"Sonic. This is so...beautiful! I've never seen anything like this!" Sonic smiled.

"Here. Let me show you where you can see the stars better." The hedgehog grabbed her hand and lead her a spot where you can sit down and sightsee. She looked up and was filled with awe. She was so surprised and happy. She have never been treated this way by Sonic.

Sonic was the usual cocky and always messing things up for fun. But this time he was serious. When someone ruins a person's life, everything may seem _so small,_ like you have nothing left in your life_,_ but when Sonic knows - he can always fix it for you. He's a person that can make their little small world, turn into a big and happy world. Mina just realized how much of a good person Sonic is, and that he can be trusted.

"Sonic?"

"Yes?"

_And what you've out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands_

"I just realized that how much of a good person you are - that you can make a sad person happy.But for me - you make me think that everything else seem so small. I realized how important you are to me. I also figured out that love is important...for all of us. For family, friends, and people who love each other. Sometimes, when you're climbing a mountain, it may feels like you're climbing on a grain of sand instead, because, once you know it, it doesn't take that long to get up there...Love is something that you need to learn about, teach about, and you need to learn more about it in order to feel the person that you really like. Love at first sight isn't when you think a person is pretty or handsome. It's when you _know _love is going to happen between you and the person the you fell for," Mina explained.

Sonic smiled and then looked up. He saw Orion's Belt. He looked down and said, "That's exactly how I feel about you." Mina looked at Sonic right away.

She blinked. "Huh?"

"Love at first sight. When I first saw you. I knew that we were going to get along and maybe be together one day. We got the 'get along' part. But not the 'be together' part."

Mina blinked. She never Sonic felt for her this way. The truth is, she felt that way with Sonic, also. She smiled.

"Maybe we can...because I feel for you that way too, Sonic..."

Sonic looked at her. "Really?"

Mina nodded. Sonic smiled and scooted closer to her. Mina smiled and pictured what was going to happen next. Sonic moved his face closer to hers, and soon, a sweet kiss came. She swore she saw something before she closed her eyes. She cracked one eye open and saw her parents standing in front of a tree, smiling. She smiled also, and knew that she was right.

That Love can make everything else seem so small. She never hated her life, and never will. She knows now that her life will seem small, because of love.

_And then you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Oh, it sure makes everything else seem  
So small_

_Yeah, yeah _

--

**Hope you enjoyed it! Read and review.**

**Song: So Small  
Singer: Carrie Underwood. **


End file.
